


Mental Morails

by MyLife



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asylum!Stuck, Bipolar Disorder, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Mental Disorders, Mental!stuck, Multiple Personality Disorder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLife/pseuds/MyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee Makara knew there was something different about the newest addition to the ragtag bunch of patients at Skaia Mental Institution, but what...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Karkat Arrives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lins-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lins-chan).



> Hey guys! New fanfic! I promised my buddy a GamKar for Christmas. I may or may not have taken this so far. :p
> 
> [Edit] hey. I rewrote this. Im gonna continue the story here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1121296/chapters/2259659 
> 
> Thx guys!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee and Sollux are playing Monopoly when the newest patient arrives...

Chapter 1: (GZ)

Gamzee Makara sits at one of the many tables in the common room in Skaia Medical Institution. Next to him sits someone who could be considered his 'friend', aka another doped up patient who hardly knew where they were. They were sitting there playing (or attempting to) Monopoly.

"Motherfuck." Gamzee says as he lands on the boardwalk square which is already owned by Sollux.

"Yeth!" Sollux exclaims with a lazy smile. "I am the Monopoly king!"

Gamzee laughs and lays his head on the table in defeat. Sollux starts to laugh too, only to stop abruptly. "Hey GZ. Who'th that?"

Gamzee lifts his head from the white tabletop and glances in the direction Sollux is pointing. 

It was obviously a new patient. But this new arrival was somehow different than the many other Gamzee had seen walked through the doors.

When people first arrived they were either A) screaming that they "weren't crazy" B) So doped up they probably didn't know where they were C) Scared shitless or D) On the verge of tears.

But in the brief glance Gamzee got of the boy as he passed the common room on his way to the living quarters he noticed how this kid didn't fit into any of those catigories. The boy walked with purpose, as if the place belonged to him. 

What could a guy like thay being doing in a mental ward?

Within seconds though the kid passes by the open doorway, and Gamzee loses his train of thought. His meds tended to do that. In fact he couldn't really remember what the kid had looked like, as the neverending fog settled back over his mind.

"GZ, are you even lithtening to me?" Gamzee realizes that Sollux was talking to him again.

"Uh, what was that motherfucker?"

"I thiad, that that kid'th probably your new roommate." Sollux's lisp is all the more prominent since he's irritated.

"Oh. Ya, maybe bro." Gamzee smiles inwardly at the though of another roommate. The last one, what was his name... Tavbro? had been a pretty chill motherfucker. 

"Doesn't really matter though, cauthe THOMEONE thill oweth me money for landing Boardwalk." 

"Motherfuck."


	2. In Which Karkat Hates Everything...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat Vantas has only been at SMI for twenty minutes and already he hates everything about it. Including his juggalo roommate.

Chapter Two. (KK)

Karkat Vantas has only been at Skaia Mental Institution for twenty minutes and already he hates everything about it.

He was currently lying on his white bed staring at the white ceiling thinking about how much he hated the color white. Why was EVERYTHING here white? 

Karkat jumps to his feet and begins pacing. The nurse that had lead him here had said all the other patients were at 'freetime' right now and he would just have to wait in his room for them to all come back. Karkat hated waiting.

To pass the time he had already unpacked his meager belonging and organized them on his half of the room. He had tacked up his picture of his best friend John, along with a few shitty romcom movie posters. Of course he had had to use tacky putty to put the posters up since there was that whole 'no sharp objects rule'.

Again Karkat really hated this place already.

Finally as he ran out of things to organize, posters to put up, and walls to stare at angrily Karkat had begun to peek an interest in the roommates half of the room.

It had a few pictures on the wall, most of which were probably made using finger paint. They depicted many brightly colored stick figures and some undisernable words. The rest of the wall had posters for strange juggalo bands, and picfures of frightening clown guys.

Karkats roommate was no doubt going to be a wackjob.

Just as he came to this conclusion the plain white (God he loathed that color) door opened. Karkat stood up fully expecting it to be the nurse come back to lead him to his new therapist or some shit. 

Instead Karkat was met by the unsettling sigh of.... A. Fucking. Clown.

"Holy mother of fuck!" Karkat exclaimed jumping back tron the door.

The clown gave him a droopy smile and a chuckle. "Yo motherfucker. You must all up and be my new roomy."

Karkat stared at the guy in the weird asa white and black grease paints in front of him. The kid couldn't have been much older than him. Sixteen, maybe seventeen? But he was a good four inches taller. His shaggy, black hair looked as though it hadn't been combed in days.

"Oh jegus fuck. YOU'RE my roommate? Then again what the fuck was I expecting? A normal guy? I mean what kind of normal person puts juggalos and finger paintings on the wall-" Karkat begins to rant as he usually does but is cut short as the clown, correction juggalo, takes a step toward and... hugs him.

Karkat stands there awkwardly not sure how to handle this. He had deffinately NOT planned on being hugged by a high as fuck juggalo today.

"Hey there brother. The names Gamzee motherfuckin Makara." He says setting him back down after letting him dangle above the ground for a few seconds due to the height difference.

Karkat stares at him for a second unsure how to respond, before finally settling on something simple. "Karkat Vantas."

Gamzee smiles down at him before walking sluggishly to his bed and flopping on it.

"Nice to all up and meet you Karbro."

Karkat glares at the taller boy finding another thing to hate at Skaia Mental Institution. Gamzee Makara.


End file.
